


We'll keep your secret safe

by Ra_chelB



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queen (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clerics, DnD AU, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Group of Friends, Paladins, Queen AU, Rog Fred and Bri are good friends, Secret Relationship, Warlocks, Wizards, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: The small party is travelling from a city to another, escorting the young cleric Veronica to the capital. Frederick, Roger and Brian noticed that something is going on between her and the party’s wizard, John.(DnD based Fantasy AU!)
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	We'll keep your secret safe

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS (DnD 5E based):  
> Frederick Mercury of the house Bulsara: Tiefling - lv.8 Warlock.  
> Brian Harold May: Elf - lv.7 Druid.  
> John Richard Deacon: Human - lv.6 Wizard.  
> Sir Roger Meddows Taylor: Dwarf - lv.7 Paladin.  
> Veronica: Half-Elf - lv.6 Cleric of Life.
> 
> This fic is part of my Fantasy AU based on Dungeons and Dragons, I’m working on more complete chapters of it and you’ll know more about all the characters and their relationships, while this one focuses on John and Veronica. Their relationship is made of shared secrets, trust and mutual healing. While Veronica is looking for her own, self-chosen future, John hides his true self from everyone and escapes from his past.  
> I really hope to write about this AU very soon!

The small party has been travelling through the forest, going from a city to the other, for almost a week. The goal? Taking the young Cleric Veronica to the grand priest of her cult, at Capital City, to deliver a letter from her convent.

One day they stopped in a small town's market to buy some food and tools to travel, and the group parted. Veronica, Roger and Brian went to look up for supplies while John and Frederick went looking for a tavern for the night. What Ronnie and John didn't know is that the boys separated them on purpose, the desire to understand what was going on between the two in the last days was too strong to resist.

While carefully choosing some fruits to bring with them, Brian approached Veronica with his usual good manners, though he knew he was about to touch a delicate topic.

"Miss Veronica, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Brian." She nodded, keeping her eyes on an apple.

"I… uhm, I'm a bit concerned about you, to be honest."

The girl turned her face to the elf.

"Well, your party is escorting me to the city, and you're doing a great job, I don't see why you should be concerned."

"No, no, I don't mean about keeping you safe during the trip, I mean more… personally." Trying to act casual, Brian gave the bag full of fruits to the stall's owner to weigh it and payed him a couple of silver coins, while a confused look appeared on Ronnie's face.

"Don't tell me you… you like me, Brian." She prayed her God she didn't offend the druid or break his kind heart. He was a friend, after all, but her heart wasn't his.

"Who, this tree?" Roger arrived clanging in his armor, with a bag of croissants in a hand. He just bought also a new pair of boots and seemed very proud of them. "Brian is probably in love with a badger or with another tree like him!"

Veronica let out a laugh at his joke, while the tall druid gave the dwarf a killer look.

"So, what's the matter?" She asked both, walking through the market.

"Oh, Bri didn't tell you yet? We heard you and the wizard 'having fun' in the woods!" Rog answered casually, biting a croissant.

The girl froze on the spot, her eyes widened in horror.

"E-excuse me?" She felt like all the air had been sucked away from her lungs and she didn't know if she would've ran away or puked right there.

"I said we heard you two _shagging_!"

"Roger, watch your mouth!" Brian smacked his head before turning to Veronica to apologise. "Miss Veronica, I'm so sor-" but she was gone.

\---

Freddie noticed the gloom in John's eyes as they stopped to a market's stall full of weird charms, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Mate, is everything alright?"

"Kinda." John cut off.

Asking directly wouldn't have given any result, so Fred tried another way:

"I've heard you and the half-elf last night." He playfully poked John with an elbow and winked. "And the night before. And the n-"

"Shut up, Frederick!" John shut him off shoving a hand on the Warlock's mouth. "It's… it's a secret." He sounded desperately embarrassed and Fred smirked, triumphant.

"Well, you should try to be more quiet then, or go further from the camp. My Tiefling ears heard everything! _'Oh, John, I love you!'_ " He ended in a high-pitched voice, mimicking Veronica's moans. "Thank Bismillah at least you hid yourself, looks like you didn't forget you're the only one of us without dark vision. You should ask Brian for a silence spell."

John's face turned completely red and he lowered his head, hoping that his hair would've hide his embarrassment while they walked away.

Gladly no one else around them payed attention to their conversation, but still John took Freddie to a more hidden corner of the square.

"Frederick, this is serious, I have to ask you to keep it secret." As much as Freddie would've joked, John's stare was so serious and concerned he could only nod.

"But why? I mean, there's nothing wrong with shagging with the person you like." The Tiefling asked.

"Yes, but…" the young human hesitated, trying to find the right words. "You know she's a Cleric, right?"

"Mh-hmm" Freddie nodded.

"Well, she's in a cult that doesn't approve the arts of learning magic from books, they say it's unnatural and against their God's will." He began.

"So… they don't like wizards and sorcerers?"

"And not even Warlocks, they believe is something evil. Only their God should decide who gets magic and who doesn't."

"That's some serious bullshit. Does she believes in that?"

"Of course not, she's been raised in that cult, so she sort of went along with that… and she's very gifted with healing magic." Instinctively, John ran a hand on his chest, where she healed his wounds many times.

"Mmh, I understand…" Fred nodded.

"So, reason number one of why we shouldn't be together: her cult doesn't approve my existence…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"But there's another reason no one should know about us." John added in a whisper, and Freddie got nearer.

"What?"

"She took the _vows_." The wizard lowered his head with guilt.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

\---

It wasn't hard for Brian and Roger to find Veronica in the middle of the market. She found a quiet courtyard with a tree growing in the middle of it that casted shattered shadows on the pavement. Brian noticed her tiny figure sitting under the tree, shook by sobs while she tried to cry as silently as possible.

"Damn, we made a mess." Roger commented.

"You made a mess, Sir Taylor. I was trying to be gentle, you see this is a complex situation." Brian replied harshly. "Let me go first, ok?"

Roger huffed, rolling his eyes. He couldn't bare to wait.

"Can I at least look up for the other two spell-casters?"

"Yes, but don't hurry, please." At Brian's reply, the dwarf disappeared back in the market, looking for John and Frederick.

Meanwhile, the druid walked slowly towards Veronica, who flinched back as he sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, Veronica, I'm not here to hurt you. Or to judge you." He was aware of her cult's rules and that was exactly the reason of his worries, and all he wanted was to help his friends to find their happiness.

"I already know what you're thinking about me." She replied, fighting back the lump in her throat, but failed. "I'm a sinner, a _whore_."

"No, no." Brian's heart ached at her desperate sighs.

"Roger was just being silly as he always does… and yes, we all heard you and John the last nights -not that much, but enough to figure it out-, and we also noticed how you look at each other... but we just think you're two people in love." He wrapped her in his long arms and tried to soothe her.

"B-but I'm not supposed to l-love anyone! I s-should have t-to stay pure…" she helplessly cried on his shoulder.

"I believe that what is done is done, Veronica, and if your God saw you, he still loves you anyway and blesses you with your powers. Because you're a good person, and you have the rights to love someone."

Brian's words helped her to calm down and tears finally stopped pouring from her eyes. There was something in that tall elf's voice that was able to soothe every creature on Earth, something that Veronica admired a lot. She thought that, with his closeness with nature and his kind soul, he was much closer to her God than her.

"Thank you, Brian…" she murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind her pointy ear. "...but that doesn't change the fact that if anyone in the church finds out what I've done… they'll put me and John on the pyre, at least." Maybe she deserved that faith, she thought, but John… not him.

Brian held her hands in his.

"We're not telling anyone. We'll keep you safe." He promised and, finally, a little smile raised on her lips.

\---

"Darling, don't tell me you forced her-" Freddie guessed, but his statement just made John furious.

"I would _NEVER_!" In a spree of rage that the Tiefling would've never imagined, John took him by the shirt's collar and stared at him with fire in his human eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry, dear!" He apologised, and John left his grip. "I was just wondering how, then."

"Sorry, Fred. It's that…" John didn't know how to start. "We became just friends at first, even if we both already had feelings for each other… and…" he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "I mean, one day we ended up on a date, and you know…"

"... one thing leads to another…" the warlock went on.

"E-exactly… I asked her endlessly if she was sure to do it. And she was! S-she- she chose me over her religion." The Wizard abandoned himself against the wall, staring at his feet in silence.

"Oh!" Freddie's sudden gasp woke him up, almost scaring him.

"This is SO romantic, darling! An impossible love story! A secret so hard to keep, two lovers in great danger, and their friends fighting to protect them from an horrible faith!" He gave a short and over-dramatic (but on point) description of their story and John couldn't help but smiling at his silly friend.

Frederick held his hands tightly, widening his eyes.

"Darling. I promise we're on your side. Your secret is safe with us, and we'll help you finding a way to give your love a happy ending!" He grinned. "Now smile, wizard, we just found a place to sleep and we have to go back to tell the others!"

John raised his eyes and saw that the tiefling was right: they were just a few steps from a nice tavern! He finally smiled widely and followed his friend to find the rest of the party.

\---

They met Roger first, who was also looking for them.

"Oh, there you are!" He ran towards them and the two magicians noticed a shade of worry in his voice.

"Yes, we found a place to sleep. Is everything ok?" Fred asked, soon followed by John. "Where are Brian and Ronnie?"

"In a small square, I'll take you there, hurry!"

John's concern grew even more while the dwarf began running through the town.

"Rog, what happened?" Freddie asked.

"I fucked up, mate! And I'm sorry!" Roger apologised and slowed down his short legs. "I rushed as usually and told Veronica about that before Brian could talk better."

"You told her WHAT?" John growled.

"The same thing I told you!" Fred explained.

The wizard quickened, pushing the short paladin to run faster in front of him. Both Roger and Frederick saw that now he was very, very upset.

They soon reached the small square with the tree, where the elves were still sitting. They both immediately noticed their friends arrival thanks to Roger's noisy armor and Veronica ran to throw herself into John's arms. He hugged her tightly, and shot an angry look at his mates.

Brian approached to him very calmly and tried to talk, but Veronica spoke first, staring in John's green eyes.

"Don't worry, John, it's ok…" she began, softly cupping his face with her hands. "They know about us, but they'll keep our secret. We're safe."

"Freddie told me the same…" he took her hand to kiss it gently. "And I trust them."

"I'm sorry if I've distressed you earlier, miss Veronica." Roger interrupted the two to apologise. "I'll be more careful now, I give you my word as a Paladin!" He bumped his fist to the chestplate with pride, making a metallic noise, and the cleric smiled at him, bowing a little.

John and Veronica exchanged a quick, shy kiss on their lips, blushing in front of their friends, but sure they could trust them now.

Then they headed all together to the tavern for the night, exchanging promises of protection and mutual help, bad jokes and laughs, feeling light and happy.

Everything seemed perfect and everyone felt safe and closer in each other's arms, now that they were sharing a secret.

What they didn't know was that a storm was about to come, roaring at their backs.


End file.
